


Pumpkin Dance

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [13]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Bad Days, Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Challenge, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Silly, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: She has a bad day and her best friend, Sebastian, saves the day.





	Pumpkin Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the video of the guy in the black body suit and pumpkin mask dancing.
> 
> Day 1 of 31 for the Fright Fest posted on my Tumblr.

Halloween was her favorite holiday. She celebrated the whole month. But when October 1st rolled around this year, she was anything but excited. Waking up with a migraine AND late had thrown her completely off. Then Starbucks got her order wrong, she missed her train, and it started to rain. Now the rain SHOULD have helped her mood. But it didn’t. She’d left her umbrella at home and her hair was already a mess. The only saving grace was the fact she’d worn minimal makeup because she’d been running behind.  
The rest of the day followed suit. Lost faxes, spilled coffee, her heel even broke. Does that even really happen?? Her phone rang as she was packing up for the day. She knew it would cost more, but she had called a car to take her home. A small smile curled her lips when she saw her best friend’s face fill the screen as it rang again.  
“Seb.” She sighed his name like a prayer.  
“Ut oh, pumpkin. I know that sigh. Bad day?”  
“The worst, bub.” She could hear the weight in her voice. “I just want to lay on the couch and watch something bloody with questionable writing.”  
“You pick it. And I’ll bring Thai.”  
“Seb, I don’t want company.”  
“I’m your best friend. I’m not company.” She laughed and shook her head.  
“Fine. Seven-thirty?”  
“You got it, kid.”

She queued up the movie and undid the chain. Seb had the code for the main door and his key for her apartment. She laid out a pair of yoga pants and the hoodie from Drive 495 that she’d stole from him. The shower ran hot, steaming up the mirror and washing away the day. She felt a hundred times better as she padded barefoot from the bedroom.  
The harpsichord music started up and as the drum track hit, she immediately knew the song and grinned. The words sprung from her lips. “Seb?” A figure stood in her living room, clad in a black body stocking and a pumpkin mask over their head. Hysterical laughter erupted as he danced and strutted back and forth to Rockwell ‘Somebody’s watching me’.  
He grabbed her and made her dance with him until the song ended. They collapsed onto the couch before he tugged the mask off his head and plopped it on the coffee table. He handed her a bag of caramel apple Hershey candies. She squealed in delight.  
“Better?”  
“Much.” She kissed his cheek and tore open the bag. He snatched it back. “Hey!”  
“You’ll spoil your dinner, young lady.” He handed her a spoon and bowl of red curry. The scent made her stomach growl.  
She giggled as she brought the spoon to her mouth. “Seb, what the fuck?”  
He shrugged as he dug into his pad Thai. “I couldn’t bear for you to be miserable on the first day of Halloween.”  
She sat forward and kissed his cheek again. He paused chewing to savor the moment as her lips lingered. “You’re the best friend a girl could ask for.” He grinned closed mouth around his food. When he swallowed, he kissed her cheek as the title sequence started for Friday the 13th.


End file.
